College Will Bring New Surprises
by KurO3Lse3.027
Summary: Haruhi just started college... She starts meeting new people that seem to be way too interested in her... What's their deal? What are they after?
1. First Day, Who Are They?

_**Chapter 1; First Day, Who Are They?**_

_Okis well I decided to somewhat re-write this story so that I could start adding to it again... Hope you like it. XD_

* * *

'The start of a new school year, and the start of a new me. I'm finally a freshman in College, but even if I do feel excited about it, I still feel a little depress. I graduated a year earlier from High School, thinking the sooner I started my career as a Lawyer the better. But I never really thought that I was going to be all alone with all my friends barely being seniors in High School.' I sighed. I was walking to my first class, being Speech, thinking about all my friends in High School, and hoping that I would meet new ones here in College.

I finally arrived to my designated class, I took my time to take a breath and letting it out before going in the classroom. 'Here I go.'  
I opened the door, to my surprise there were only a few people. 'I guess I arrived too early.' I smiled to the people in the classroom before taking my sit not too back yet not too close to the front of the classroom.

I waited for more people to arrive, and smiled to the ones that sat close to me. They all seem to be nice people, but none of them looked like the types of people I would hang out with normally. 'No, I can't judge a book by its cover. I promise my Okaa-San that I would make lots of friends before leaving home.'

* * *

_**-Earlier that Moring… Flashback-**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, heading directly to take a shower and get ready for school. 'Today is the first day of College. I can't believe I'm a College student now.' I thought as I got out of the shower and went into my room to change. All this, I did it as quiet as possible since I didn't want to wake my father up. He had return really late last night from work and needed as much rest as possible. 'I can't imagine how hard it is for him to have two jobs, one, working as a packaging person, and the other at a gay bar.' I sighed. After my mother had died, my father decided to become fully gay and a cross-dresser. I'm not against it; actually to tell you the truth he looks really beautiful as a woman.

I finished changing and made some breakfast for myself and my dad. 'I will leave this here for when he wakes up.' I placed the plate of food on the table covering it with a plastic container.

I walked up to my mother's memorial and sat in front of it. "Good Morning, Okaa-San, I will be starting College today, so please I ask for your blessings. I promise I will make lots of friends and get good grades, as I will really want to become a lawyer just as you once were. Okaa-San, I don't have much time, but I do wish you be happy, please take care of Otou-San while I'm gone." I kissed my mother's picture good-bye before heading for school, leaving my father a little note.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

I saw as more people came into the room and then what seemed to be the teacher. Everyone in the room including the teacher looked tired. Finally as the teacher sat on her desk in front of everyone, she started to talk. "Good Morning Everyone! How was your summer vacation?" Everyone said 'Ok' as a replied. The teacher smiled and continued saying. "All of you seem tired, didn't feel like waking up this morning I might be guessing. Ah don't worry too much about it; I was the same as you all."

Everyone laughed at her statement and so did she. "Ok, to start of, how about if you all introduce yourselves. You will say your first and last name, grade level and what you're studying to become, how about it? If you want to add a more to it, be my guest." The students agreed. "Ok, I'll start. Hi, students my name is Ms. Minami, I'm of course your teacher and I became as you all can see a College Speech Teacher. Alright your turn." She pointed to the first guy on the row next to mine, meaning that it would soon be my turn.

"Hi everyone, my name is…"

The next student… "Hi, I'm…"

"Good Morning classmates, my name is…"

It went on like that until finally it was my turn. I stood up as all the other students had done and started introducing myself. "Good Morning each and one of you, my name is Haruhi Fujioka. I'm a freshman in College. I would like to become a Lawyer as my mother once was. Following her foot-steps has always been my dream. I hope I will make great friends with everyone in this classroom." I finished saying and once again took my sit.

The remaining students introduced themselves. As they all finish the teacher looked at her roster and realized that two students were missing. "It seems that Hikaru and Kaoru, the Hitachiin brothers, aren't here yet." She said as I saw her marking something on the piece of paper.

'Hikaru, Kaoru… Those names seem really interesting.' I thought as I scribbled the names on a piece of paper I had taken out of my binder. "I wonder if they're as cool as their names sound…" I said in a whisper. Low enough for no one around me to hear.

Ms. Minami continued the class by handing out the whole semester's schedule. Talking about what we were all going to do throughout the semester and how she was going to grade our work. We were just going over the syllabus and not really doing any work.

'I guess we're not really going to do anything today, since it's the first day of school.' I thought as Ms. Minami let us go 15 minutes early. I walked to my next class, calculating how much time I had left. '25 minutes before the next class begins.' I waited outside the classroom, waiting for the first class to come out. I was getting tired of standing up, so I decided to sit on the floor.

I saw most of the people around me talking to their friends and laughing or complaining about their first class or how much the books cost. 'Ah, how I wish I could be with my friends right now. I feel so lonely. Okaa-San, what should I do? I'm not one to make friends really easily.' I sighed as I saw the students in the classroom finally coming out. I got up and walked into the room, College Algebra. 'That's nice, we get to use laptops. That's way better that writing on paper.' I walked close to the front and sat close to the middle in the second row.

I logged in into my College Page, where I had all my work saved and all my classes scheduled. I was looking at the messages from my other classmates. They had send 'Hi Everyone' e-mails and what not. As I looked through the people I will have in this classroom I noticed that both Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin where in this class too. 'I wonder if they're here right now… Why am I so interested in meeting them? Damn am I becoming a stalker or what?!' But I wasn't a stalker, I was just that, Interested. I checked the other e-mails from my other classes and at the same time I checked if I had Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin in any of the classes left. 'Wow, I do. I have both of them for all my other classes. It's a bit strange… actually, nah it's not strange, and it's cool because I might get to meet them.'

Class started and the teacher called row, everyone but Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin replied to their names. I sighed. "I guess they're not coming to this class either." I said under my breath.

The class went on the same as Speech. The teacher talked about the syllabus and introduced himself and his Student-teacher-assistant to the class. His name was Mr. Kurazaka and his assistant was Mr. Kiname. 'Well at least this time we didn't have to introduce ourselves too.' He also talked about what we were going to do throughout the semester. 'Aah, the same as Ms. Minami.'

Mr. Kurazaka too, allowed us to go early, but unlike Ms. Minami, he let us go almost an hour early. This time it was good that he did that, because my other class was on the other side of the school. I walked slowly to class thinking about Hikaru and Kaoru. 'Are they just late, or will they not come to school today? I don't really know why, but I want to meet them. I want to know if they're nice guys or trouble makers, if they're smart or total idiots. But what I want to know the most is, if they're twins or just coincidently in the same grade level.'

I arrived to my next class, the first class had already left and only a few people were in. This time I sat in the front row, close to the middle but not exactly in the middle. I knew that in this class we were going to take notes since I overheard a couple of people talking about this teacher and his way of teaching. I took out my binder and a pen, placing them on my desk wishing I had a laptop instead, writing wasn't something I enjoyed much.

A couple of minutes passed by and more people started coming in. A few people sat close to me, but not besides me since I had place my backpack on one of the chairs. The teacher also arrived and introduced himself. "Good Morning class. My name is Mr. Souhma. I'll be your teacher for the semester. As most of you have heard, I'll be going straight to the lesson, there's no need for an introduction to the class." He took out a memory stick and plugged it in on the computer, opening 'Chapter One Notes'.

'Notes… great' I sighed. 'Well since he's not going to go over the roster, I won't be able to know if Hikaru and Kaoru are here or not… I don't feel like taking notes.'

The class went on with taking notes and the teacher making jokes. He's really cool for a teacher that started the first day of school with notes and for someone who'll give use tests every Thursday. But its ok, he's still ok.

As I was getting up to leave class I got a glance at two guys with burnet hair leaving the room. 'They looked like identical twins. Could it be them, Hikaru and Kaoru? I doubt it, I mean; I don't think they're the only siblings in this school. Forget it Haruhi, just don't think too much about it.'

It was lunch time and I didn't feel like eating at all. I walked to my next class, although I still had an hour and forty minutes for it to start. I sat on a bench outside of the classroom and took out my binder. I started scribbling on it… and without noticing I wrote Hikaru and Kaoru all over the paper. "Aah… What in the world…?" I ripped off the paper from my binder and crumbled it into a ball. I sighed. "What am I thinking? Do I really want to meet these guys so bad? Argh, what if they're total jerks, what am I to do then?!" I clapped my hands onto my face and stayed like that for a while.

I felt someone sitting besides me, and that's when I came back to reality. I looked up and saw a really handsome guy looking at me. He smiled before saying. "Hey are you okay?"

'Is he talking to me?' I looked behind me, just to check if he was really talking to me.

"Yes, yes I'm talking to you." He said as he laughed at my reaction.

"Aah… yea, I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." I finally replied as I completely snapped out of my own little world.

"That's good to hear. I had seen you sitting here scribbling on a paper and suddenly crumbling it, I don't know, you just seemed lonely. My brother went to get some drinks, I asked him to bring you one too."

"Thanks, but you don't even know me. Why are you being so nice?"

"I don't know, normally I don't talk to anyone other than my brother, but when I saw you sitting here, I guess you let out an aura that was asking for someone to talk to." He laughed at what he had said. "Sorry that sounded a bit weird, didn't it?" He questioned with a playful smile.

"Yes a little." I replied as I too laughed a bit. "Thanks for coming here and talking to me, I really was feeling a bit lonely." I said with a serious look on my face and tone of voice.

"No problem. By the way, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Kaoru Hitachiin."

'It couldn't be, did I hear correctly or were my ears playing a trick on me?' I looked at him with unbelievable written all over my face. "I'm sorry, I… I didn't quite catch that. Did… did you say, Kaoru?"

"Yea, I did. My brother will be arriving soon, his name is Hikaru. We're the Hitachiin brothers. That's what everyone calls us, since they can't actually distinguish us. Hikaru and I are identical twins."

"Hikaru and Kaoru… Those are interesting names. It's really nice to meet you, Kaoru." Weirdly I could see Kaoru blush as I mentioned his name.

"Kaoru, hey man, help me will ya' this drinks are cold!" Yelled what seemed to be Hikaru from behind Kaoru.

"Coming don't dare drop the drinks, Hikaru!" Kaoru walked towards Hikaru helping him with two of the drinks.

As I saw them walking towards me I could see why no one could distinguish them. When Kaoru said that they were identical twins he wasn't kidding. They looked exactly alike.

"Here you go." Kaoru said as he handed me the cold drink.

'Mango flavored juice my favorite.' I thought as I opened it and took a sip. "Mmh, Delicious!"  
I could here both Hikaru and Kaoru laugh at my reaction. "Aah, don't tell me I just said that out loud? How embarrassing…"

"Nah, don't worry about it. Sorry for laughing, it's just that you just looked like a little girl when you took a sip of juice. I had never seen someone make that expression from taking a sip of drink." Kaoru continued laughing a bit more, but I noticed that Hikaru had already stopped.

"So Kaoru, are ya' gonna introduce us, or what?" Hikaru questioned as he looked at me and smiled. He didn't seem like a bad person, but at the same time he didn't sound as nice as Kaoru did.

"Oh yea… Hikaru this is…" He paused, and then looked at me. "To tell you the truth, I don't know."

"Aah, sorry, sorry, I didn't introduce myself at all. Sorry, sorry!"

They laughed again. Were my expressions really that funny? "Its ok, you don't have to apologize so much about it, you know. It was just a simple mistake." Kaoru said as he took a sit besides me, Hikaru sitting on the floor in front of us.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka. It's really nice to meet the both of you." I said with a smile.

"Well I'm Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru's older brother." Hikaru said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Hey it's not fair, just for 5 minutes!" Kaoru complained.

"So, I'm still older, because I was born first!" Hikaru argued back.

"Argh, whatever, you may be older, but you act like a brat!" Kaoru yelled back.

"That is not true! You're the cry-baby!"

I couldn't help but laugh at their little argument. It was stupid. Yet they looked really close to each other. "It seems like you guys really love each other uh." I said as I continued laughing a bit more.

"Of course we do!" The both said in unison.

All three of us laughed as we waited for class to start. 'I really hope that this is the start of a new friendship.' I thought as I looked at the Hitachiin brothers laughing with me.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1!!**_

_Comment okis guys. _


	2. You Are You, And He Is He

_**Chapter 2; You are You, and He is He.**_

_Here's Chapter 2... enjoy._

* * *

Class finally started and I walked towards the room. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me as I stood at the door waiting for them to come with me. "Aren't you guys coming in?" I asked as I looked at them with confusion on my face.

"We'll enter, if… If you can distinguish who is who and give a reason for your answer." They said as they messed their hair up and switched places a couple of times.

"You guys are kidding, right?"

"We're not." They replied in unison.

'So much for the being friends part.' I looked at them closely. From the short time I had spoken with them I could somewhat tell them apart. Even if they did look alike they still had different personality and facial features.

I got closer to them and looked at them closely. They just smiled at me. "So, do you have an answer yet?" Once again they said in unison.

"Hikaru is on the right and Kaoru on the left."

"What's your reason?" They questioned in unison again.

"Even if you do look alike to other people you don't to me. Hikaru's personality is rougher and his facial features are too. As for Kaoru, your personality is calmer and kinder; your facial features are the same. Even if you do change your hair style or the way you dress, those features will always be there. For someone to be able to tell you guys apart, they need to look from the heart and not through their eyes."

"You're wrong, I'm on the right, and Hikaru is on the left."

"No, I am not wrong, Hikaru. From the short time I spend talking to you two, I'm able to tell you apart, because I don't see you two as one, but as individuals. Now come on, I really need to get a sit on the front. I don't have my contacts on today and if we're going to take notes I'm going to need to see the board."

We walked into the classroom and sat on the second row, close to the middle. Kaoru sat on my left and Hikaru on my right.

"Haruhi, Gomen, you were right earlier, Hikaru was on the right and I was on the left. But how was it that you were able to tell us apart after such a short time?" Kaoru whispered so that Hikaru wouldn't be able to hear.

"Like I said Kaoru, I looked at you guys as individuals and I see you through the heart and not through the eyes. My Okaa-San always told me not to judge a book by its cover, at first I didn't understand the meaning, but when she was in her dead-bed she explained it to me. That is why you cannot judge or distinguish a person by his or her appearance but instead by his or her personality. I realized that the personality from each one of you is different, and that can never be change, no matter how much one wants to." I could tell that Hikaru had heard ME, because he kept on staring from me to Kaoru with a weird expression on his face.

"Thank you, Haruhi." Kaoru said in a whisper as he smiled at me and looked at Hikaru.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked a bit confused

"You'll find out soon, for now, don't worry too much about it." Kaoru finished saying as he continued taking his notes. I looked at Hikaru who was just scribbling on the piece of paper instead of taking notes as Kaoru and I were doing.

'So, he's the kind to not take notes and let his brother do all the work.' I laughed mentally as I found new things about Hikaru and Kaoru. 'Kaoru has really pretty hand writing, and for Hikaru, his is really sloppy.' I looked at both and smiled.

"What are ya' smiling 'bout?" Hikaru asked as he saw my happy expression.

"Oh nothing, just something funny I remembered. That's all." I smiled at him, and just as I had seen Kaoru blush earlier, Hikaru did too.

"Whatever…" was his only reply as he continued scribbling on the paper.

* * *

The class went on, just taking notes and nothing else. As we were getting out of the classroom we saw that it was raining, and hard.

"When in the world did it start raining? It was sunny when we went into the room!" Hikaru said as he walked out the classroom, Kaoru and I following him.

"Aah and I need to walk!" I let out a small sigh as I saw the pouring rain. "I guess I'm going to have to wait 'til its stops a bit."

"Why do you need to walk, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked as I took a sit on the bench we were on before class started. Kaoru sat on my left as Hikaru sat on my right, leaving me in the middle.

"Well I live close by and my Otou-San is at work right now." I replied as I leaned back.

"What 'bout your Okaa-San?" Hikaru questioned. I could see Kaoru looking at him with an expression that seemed to say 'Baka!' I didn't mind, he didn't know.

"My Okaa-San passed away 10 years ago, when I was only 7 years old."

"Oh, I… I didn't know… Sorry…"

"Its ok Hikaru, don't get all depress. Don't take it to heart." I said as I patted his shoulder a couple of times. I looked at Kaoru and smiled. "You too, I saw the expression you gave Hikaru. It's really ok; she lived a really good life."

"Hey Haruhi, if you want we can take you home, right Hikaru." Kaoru said with a cheerful smile across his face.

"Yea sure, come on Haruhi, we can take ya'! What do ya' say?" Hikaru seemed more cheerful than Kaoru had a few seconds ago.

"I don't know. I don't want to cause you guys any trouble."

"Hey, its no trouble at all, instead it would be our pleasure." Hikaru replied as he stood and grabbed my bag-pack. "Come on, I'll carry your things."

"Come on Haruhi, our ride is here." Kaoru added as he grabbed my hand and walked me to their car.

'Car… NOT, it was a Limousine! Wait, are these guys rich or something?!' I thought as I got into the Limousine with a surprise look on my face.

"Oh, did we forget to tell ya'? We're somewhat rich. Our mother is a famous designer throughout the world." Hikaru said as he scratched the back of his head and laughing a bit.

"Yea, sorry for not telling you earlier, we just thought that you were the same as everyone else. But it seemed that you didn't even know who we were or that we had money." Kaoru added also scratching the back of his head and laughing a bit.

"I changed my mind; I think I'll go walking." I said as I felt my soul almost leaving my body.

"Why? Don't you like riding on a Limousine?" Kaoru asked with a smile on his face.

I smiled back and said. "Well, I wouldn't know, I have never been on one. Well except for now. Look you guys can just drop me off here, I'll be fine."

"Come on Haruhi, its raining and bad. We're not just gonna let ya' walk to your house, even if it is close by." Hikaru said with a serious look on his face.

The driver lowered the window that separated him from seeing us and question. "Mr. Hitachiin, where would we be taking this young lady to?"

"Haruhi, where are we taking you, where do you live?" Kaoru asked

"Ah… My direction is…"

"Did ya' get that?" Hikaru asked the driver.

"Yes Sir." He brought the window back up, giving the Hitachiin brothers their privacy.

"Hey, Haruhi, you're not embarrassed of us seeing where you live, are you?" Kaoru asked as he looked at my face.

"Somewhat. I mean, I didn't know you guys were rich. It's not common for rich people to go to that school, so it took me by surprise to learn that you guys are rich. Sorry."

"Hey ya' don't have to apologize. It's our fault for not telling ya' in the first place, but we wanted to see if ya' were worthy of hanging out with us."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled to shut him up.

Hikaru looked at me to see if he had hurt my feelings. "Hey, I didn't mean anything bad… it's just that… Haruhi, sorry."

"Don't worry. But you were going to say something else… Its just, what, Hikaru?"

"Kaoru?" Hikaru questioned as if asking for permission to say some sort of secret.

"Go ahead, she's our friend now, she can know." Kaoru replied as he looked at me with sincerity on his face.

"Haruhi, you are the second person we have let in our lives. The first one was our nanny from when Kaoru and I were small. She was just like us, she didn't trust anyone but herself and she didn't let anyone near her. She had become our nanny because of the money, she was going to steal and we knew it. But even if we did know her intensions, we still liked her a lot because she taught use a lot. Yet in the end she ended up leaving us without leaving a trace behind. But even before and after her, Kaoru and I were always alone and we never let anyone get close to us. We used to, or still think that we're better than everyone else. Whenever someone wants to make friends with us we do the same thing that we did to you. But so far, you have been the only one that has really told us apart. I'm sorry for lying to you and telling you that you were wrong. I just couldn't believe that you had actually told us apart. Gomen, Haruhi. Thanks for being our friend; we don't care if you're poor, rich, or whatever. Kaoru and I just care that you are you and not someone that is acting to like us just to get close to us and our money."

I couldn't believe what Hikaru had just told me. 'So, you two were always alone, only having each other, Okaa-San, I don't know exactly how that might feel because I always had you and Otou-San, but I can imagine just a bit.' I thought as I looked at both of them and said. "Arigatou, Hikaru, for sharing something like this to me, and you are right, we are friends. Thank you for that too."

The car came to a stop and the driver lowering the window just a bit and said. "We are here…"

"Ok, thank you… Don't worry about getting off; we'll take Haruhi to her door." said Kaoru as he grabbed the two umbrellas that were on the Limousine and opened the door for all three of us. "Gomen Haruhi, we only have two umbrellas. Hikaru, do you mind sharing with her?"

"Nah, I don't mind. It would be my pleasure, Haruhi, come." Hikaru smiled as he placed his arm over my shoulder and hold me close to him, so I wouldn't get wet. "So, where to Haruhi?" He questioned as they both saw the small apartments in front of us.

"Second floor, fifth one to the left." was my only reply as all three of us started walking up the stairs.

"Be careful Haruhi, the stairs are slippery." Kaoru said as he walked in front of us.

"Hai, don't worry, I doubt Hikaru would let me fall. Will you, Hikaru?"

"Hell no! Don't worry Kaoru; I'm taking good care of her." Hikaru said as he held me closer to him as to protect me more than he was already doing.

"Well it's not her I'm worried much about, it's you. Hikaru, you're so clumsy that you might trip and take her down with you." Kaoru said as we finally reached the second floor and were now walking to my apartment.

"Whatever… Making me look bad in front of Haruhi… Feh." I couldn't help laugh at his reaction to such comment and I might be guessing Kaoru couldn't either because he was laughing with me.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, it's just that Kaoru was right, you do act like a brat." I said as I stopped laughing and stopped in front of my apartment.

"I do not! That is a lie!" He said on his defense as he too started laughing.

"Ah, you guys make me laugh so much. Well unfortunately this little laugh fest is over. We're here… Do you guys want to come in for a while?" I said as I opened the door to my small apartment.

"We would love to Haruhi, but we have to meet our mother right now. Gomen..." Kaoru said with a depress expression on his face.

"Gomen Haruhi, but next time for sure! We'll even bring tea and cakes, so ya' better expect us soon. Now that we're friends, ya' won't be able to get rid of us." Hikaru said with a smile as he patted my head.

"Arigatou Hikaru, Kaoru, you guys are the best." I said with a sweet and cheerful smile across my face.

"Now, go on, get inside and change your clothes, or you might end up getting a cold. Go on, go on." Kaoru said as he pushed me into my apartment.

"See you guys on Thursday. This time you guys better not miss Speech and College Algebra, like you did today."

"How did…" Hikaru started saying but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it Hikaru, now go, go you guys will be late with meeting your mother. Go, go." I said as I signaled them to go.

"We're going, we're going. Take care, Haruhi." Kaoru said as he patted my head.

"Yea, don't go out tonight, I heard on the news that it was gonna rain really bad, so stay inside and close all windows. See you on Thursday then." They walked towards the stairs and down into their Limousine. I closed my apartment door as soon as I saw the Limousine take off.

"Its going to rain hard tonight, uh." I let out s small sigh. "Please let there be no thunder." I walked into my room to change my clothes, placing the dirty ones in the laundry room. I went into the kitchen to see if dad had eaten the breakfast I had left him. "Thank God, he did eat it. Ah what's this, a note…? 'Dear Haruhi, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to stay late at the bar. Don't wait up and don't forget to eat. Love Ranka-Papa' Ah dad, I guess he found a new lover." I giggled and went back into my room to start my homework and a little studying.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of thunder. 'I ended up falling asleep?' I thought as I heard more thunder. "Aah!" I covered myself with the blanket, trying to block out all the sound. Another thunder made me scream. "Aah!" The rain pounding harsh against the windows and thunder explodes. 'Okaa-San, oh how I miss you so on this rainy nights…' Thunder explodes and rain pounds on the windows. "Aah!" I looked through my drawer and found my old CD player with a CD my mom had made me. She called it '**Lullabye for a Stormy Night**'.I turned it on and placed the volume all the way up.

_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

I could still hear the thunder exploding.

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight_

I couldn't help but be scared;  
ever since I was little I was afraid of thunder.

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

'Oh how much I wish that you could embrace me  
with a protective barrier, Okaa-San.'

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

I heard the branches of the tree scratching my bedroom window  
as thunder kept on exploding.

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

'Okaa-San, were you too afraid when you were a little child?  
Did you ever cry when ever there was a stormy night?'

_For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight_

'Okaa-San I remember when you would hold me  
'til I would fall asleep, on this rainy nights.'

_Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

My tears started to dry off and  
my eyelids started to feel heavy  
as I started to doze off into a slumber.

_  
Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning_

'Okaa-San, I love you.  
But mostly I miss your hugs and your kisses.'

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2!!**_

_Please dont forget to comment_


	3. Haruhi's Secret She's What!

_**Chapter 3; Haruhi's Secret... She's What...?!**_

_I hope you've been liking the chapters so far. :D_

* * *

"Hey Kaoru, I wonder why moms wants us to become friends with Haruhi. She said that she was special but, I don't see anything different from her and the others." Hikaru said as he too saw Haruhi go inside.

"Hikaru, in my opinion she's not the same as the others because unlike the others, she was able to distinguish us in such a short time. In my book, she is special." I said in my defense. Haruhi wasn't just an ordinary girl, she was different and she had proven it.

"Ok, ok man, I get it. You don't have to bite my head of, Kaoru. Sheesh"

"Gomen, Hikaru, its just that she really seems special. I know you heard what she told me about seeing through the heart and not the eyes. That really caught my attention and I know it caught yours as well." I said as I looked at Hikaru's expression change when I mention that.

"Yea… It really did. I had never met someone like her. Though I still don't understand why moms want us to get close to her. What I do know is that, mom is planning something, and I know that neither of us is gonna like it." Hikaru said as he let out a small sigh. "If it's something that might hurt Haruhi, I know Imma not gonna be able to do it."

"Hikaru…" I started saying, but stopped myself, since I don't want to say something that will have nothing to do with it.

"What is it Kaoru? You were about to say something." Hikaru questioned me.

"Nah, it left my mind as soon as I was about to say it." But in truth it hadn't. 'Hikaru, have you fallen for Haruhi in such a short time? That can't be possible… can it?'

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant we were to meet our mother. It was still raining as we got off the Limo and into the restaurant. Our mother was already waiting for us in her usual place of sitting. As we got closer to her, she greeted us with a hug and a smile.

"Come and sit." She said as she signaled for us to sit right in front of her.

"Hey moms, what's up? Why did ya' want us to meet ya' here?" Hikaru questioned as he sat. I on the other hand just waited for our mother's response.

"To talk about Haruhi Fujioka, of course." She said with a cheerful smile. "So, did you guys meet her? You better have made friends with her, without playing that dumb game of yours. Who's who… was it?"

"Well, we did meet her. But we also did make her play 'The Dumb Game' as you called it. We talked with her for a while before though and in that short time she was able to tell us apart." I replied as I saw that Hikaru wasn't going to.

"Is that so? Well serves the two of you right. Finally someone that could tell you two apart, and I might be guessing with a good reason." I looked at Hikaru as our mother mentioned about the reason, then replied.

"Yea, it was a really interesting reason."

"So, what was her reason?" Our mother asked interested.

"Well she said…" As I was about to say it, I was cut off by Hikaru.

"She said, and I quote 'Even if you do look alike to other people you don't to me. Hikaru's personality is rougher and his facial features are too. As for Kaoru, your personality is calmer and kinder; your facial features are the same. Even if you do change your hair style or the way you dress, those features will always be there. For someone to be able to tell you guys apart, they need to look from the heart and not through their eyes.' Unquote." Hikaru said with a serious and firm look on his face not even looking at our mother but some place else.

"Is that so? Well good for her. She saw you guy from the heart, and was able to distinguish both of you in a short time. That is something that no one has been able to do, not even I. Gomen, my adorable twins." Our mother let out a small sigh as she realized too what Haruhi had done to both of us. She had opened a new door for us.

"Yea, well that wasn't the only thing she said." Hikaru continued as he now turned to look at her.

"What else did she say…?" Our mother questioned, I could tell that she tried to say Hikaru's name, but I also could tell that she wasn't sure if it was him or me.

"She also said, and once again I quote 'I looked at you guys as individuals and I see you through the heart and not through the eyes. My Okaa-San always told me not to judge a book by its cover, at first I didn't understand the meaning, but when she was in her dead-bed she explained it to me. That is why you cannot judge or distinguish a person by his or her appearance but instead by his or her personality. I realized that the personality from each one of you is different, and that can never be change, no matter how much one wants to.' Unquote, moms I don't understand her. She doesn't even know us and she's already seeing right through us… Why?" Hikaru's voice and appearance changed from serious and firm to confuse and shaky. And for once in my life, I couldn't understand what was going on in Hikaru's mind.

'Hikaru… What are you thinking, and why is it that I can't figure it out? You are always so easy to read, but why is it that now, I'm not able to see what is in your mind? Hikaru…' I looked at my brother and then at our mother as I waited for her to reply to Hikaru's question.

"That neither me nor your brother can or will be able to answer, my child. Only you will be able to find the answer to your questions and to your problems. Finding too the reason or reasons to them all. Yet it will take you a while to find them, so for now don't stress yourself too much about it. Gomen for not being much help Hikaru." I looked at her in surprise. How was it, that she could tell he was Hikaru? A few minutes ago she was confused and whenever she would speak to either one of us she would mess up our names. So how was it that right now, at this particular moment she took no hesitation at all? "Kaoru, you look confuse, what's the matter?" My mother asked with concern on her face and voice.

"Aha… nothing, nothing." I replied with laughter as I snapped out of my confusion stage and I could see from the corner of my eye Hikaru looking at me. I turned around and smiled at him as to say 'It's ok.'

He turned back around as I assure him I was fine, to look at our mother once again. As soon as he noticed that both my attention and our mother's were towards him, he started to speak. "So, ya' wanted to talk to us about Haruhi…?"

"Fujioka… Mmh, I don't seem to remember."

"Mom!" Both Hikaru and I said in unison.

"Ok, ok, you don't have to get your undie in a bundy. I'm only going to say this once and I want no sort of interruptions. Get it, got it, good!"

"Yes Ma'm!" We once again said in unison.

"Hikaru, Kaoru the reason I asked for the two of you to become friends with Ms. Fujioka was because one of the two of you is going to have to make her your Fiancée."

"WHAT!" Hikaru yelled as soon as he heard the word 'Fiancée'.

"Hikaru, don't yell. What is wrong with you?" I questioned as I saw the people around us staring at him.

"Kaoru how can ya' tell me not to yell and be so calm about what our mother just said?!" Hikaru's expression looked furious and once again I had no idea what he was thinking about.

"Hikaru, honey, it's not that big of a deal. Our family and our company need Ms. Fujioka and if we don't get her first, there is a huge probability that the Suoh, the Haninozuka or the Morinozuka families will." Our mother explained, yet in my mind she wasn't making any sense.

I didn't understand why she was bringing those families into the conversation. They were our rivals, where they not?

"Mother, why… why Haruhi, of all people? Hikaru and I went to drop her off at her place. She is a normal peasant, she lives in a small apartment that I bet only has room for two. There is nothing special about this girl. So why us or either of those families you mentioned would want to marry her? Why does either of our families need her?" I questioned as I couldn't understand why she was saying all of this. The Hitachiin family, the Suoh family, the Haninozuka and the Morinozuka family are four of the top five riches families in all of Japan. The other one is the Ootori family, but since they're kiss ups to the Suoh family, they would not dare take something or in this case someone away from them.

"Kaoru, let me explain to you Ms. Fujioka's information in a more, mmh, how should I put this? In a more private matter, Ms. Fujioka's mother passed away when she was seven years old, leaving only her husband to take care of Ms. Fujioka. No money, no nothing. Or so it seemed at first glace." She stopped as if to allow either of us to speak. Since Hikaru didn't say anything, I spoke.

"What do you mean by 'at first glance', mom?" I could tell I had asked the question she specifically wanted to hear as I saw her mischievous smile.

"I'm glad you asked that. The reason I say 'at first glace' is because Ms. Fujioka will make the top five riches families in all of Japan into six."

"Wait, what?" Hikaru questioned as it seemed he hadn't quite gotten that correctly. "Did you say Haruhi will make the top five into the top six?"

"I said I wasn't going to repeat myself, but since you asked so nicely, I'll answer your question. Yes Hikaru, I said she would make it the top six."

"How is that possible?" Hikaru asked with anxiety.

"Ms. Fujioka's grandfather from her mother's side of the family was a rich man. He wasn't as much as we or the other four families but he did have enough money to be considered rich. When he passed away, he left all his fortune to his only child, Ms. Fujioka's mother. Ms. Fujioka's mother on the other hand did not spend a single penny of that money but instead she added to it. By the time she was in her dead-bed she had saved enough money to be considered one of the tops, like us. Both Ms. Fujioka's parents agreed that all that money will go only to her when she turned eighteen. As for right now she is barely seventeen and has on year for her eighteenth birthday. Of course giving you two enough time to make her fall in love with either one of you. Although it also gives the other families enough time to do the same, so you better hurry up and let no other family get close to her. Do you understand?"

I didn't reply to her question as I was still shocked to hear about Haruhi's fortune. I did on the other hand ask another question. "Mother does Haruhi know about her fortune?" If either of the 'Families' managed to marry her, then that would automatically make them 'Top One'.

"She does not, and neither of you will mention any of this to anybody. Now I repeat do you two understand?"

'Argh, our mother has no idea in what sort of situation she is putting both Hikaru and I into.' I thought as I looked at Hikaru who was making his hands into fist. "Hikaru…"

"I understand, but I absolutely DO NOT Agree!" Hikaru yelled out all of a sudden as he stood up slamming his fists on the table and storming out of the restaurant, causing a lot of people to stare at his little scene.

"Kaoru…?" My mother looked at me searching for my answer or at least my opinion to the situation she was putting us in.

"I don't know mom. I'm going to have to talk it over with Hikaru. As for now, it doesn't matter if the reason for becoming close to her was for marriage, I know for a fact that Hikaru is still going to want to be Haruhi's close friend and so do I. So don't worry about that."

"Ok Kaoru, I'll respect your decision for now, but I'll only give you two up to a certain extend of time to hear your actual answers. Is that understood?"

"Yes…" was my only response as I stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Kaoru…" I stopped and turned around to look at my mother. "Take care of Hikaru, he is not himself. It is now when he needs you the most. He is experiencing a new feeling and he will be confuse, stressed and in denial about it. So be sure to support him with all your might, in everything." I just nodded as I walked towards the door once more and into the Limo.

'What did my mother mean by supporting Hikaru? Hikaru… what's the matter with you? Why won't you talk to me?' I thought as the Limo drove off to our place.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 3!!**_

_Dont hesitate to comment. _


	4. Plans For Tomorrow

_**Chapter 4; Plans For Tomorrow.**_

_Uff Chapter 4... damn I'm getting really lazy with the typing. LOl_

* * *

"I understand, but I absolutely DO NOT Agree!" I yelled out all of a sudden as I stood up slamming my fists on the table and storming out of the restaurant, causing a lot of people to stare at my little scene.

I did not care what other people thought about me; never once in my 18 yrs of life did I care what other people thought about my existence. I got into the Limo as I waited for Kaoru to come out of the restaurant so that we could go home. 'What in the world is taking him so long, damn?!' I slammed my fist on the seat as I recalled what my mother had just said. 'How can she be so, so…? Argh she makes me so mad! What is that woman thinking?! Why is she making us do such a thing to Haruhi? Kaoru…!'

As if he was reading my mind, Kaoru came out of the restaurant getting on the Limo as fast as possible. The rain was still pouring down and it seemed it was getting worst by the second. He did not say anything as the Limo drove off and neither did I, making the whole ride to our place silence. We finally arrived and went directly into our room; I sat on my bed as Kaoru sat besides me. He finally spoke. "What do you think about what mother is making us do?" He questioned with a straight look on his face, no expressions what so ever.

"I don't know…" I said, as I looked down to the wooden floor.

"We need to come up with an answer soon, either we agree or we don't. If we don't, then you know the consequences, if we do, then…" He paused.

"Then…?" I questioned hoping he would say something that would make me want to forget the whole deal.

"I don't know…" That answer caught me by surprise, usually Kaoru always had something to say, something up his sleeve, yet this time he had nothing.

"Kaoru… How… how can ya' be so calm about it? Moms is just using us. Doesn't it bother ya'?!"

"Of course it bothers me, but what can we do about our mother's commands? If we agree to it or not, I don't want to even imagine what will happen with either of the consequences…" He replied with concern on his face. I don't know if he was concern about us or if it was about Haruhi…

"Kaoru…" I placed my hand over his and held it tight. "Gomen, Kaoru."

"Don't take it to heart, Hikaru. But, it wouldn't hurt to at least try, so just think about it, okay?" I could still see the concern on his face but I didn't want to ask why. Something told me that soon enough I would learn about his remorse.

"Hikaru, what… what do you think about Haruhi so far?" That of course caught me by surprise. What in the world was he trying to imply?

"Why ask such a question, Kaoru?"

"Just answer Hikaru. It's not a difficult question."

"I don't know, I mean we just met her today. She's somewhat special since she was able to tell us apart right away with no hesitations, but other than that, I don't know. I guess she's what people call 'True Friends'…?"

I saw Kaoru smile at my response and then turned his sight towards me. "I too think the same. Let's make her 'OUR Special True Friend'. What do you think?"

I smiled back as I replied with a nod.

"Yea, that way we're playing fair."

"What do ya' mean, Kaoru?" I did not get that statement he had just made. 'Playing fair, in what?'

"Well I've got a plan. Neither of us want to lie to Haruhi about what mother is making us do, right?" He question.

"Right…" I replied with confusion.

"Well… I don't know if this will work or not, but remember in the movies we have seen where the characters fall in love with the best friend and end up together for life?"

"Yea, what's ya'r point?"

"Baka! Sooner or later if we become Haruhi's best friends she will end up falling in love with either of us, and it could also be the other way around. That way there won't be any problems afterwards." Kaoru started jumping up and down on my bed with a smile on his face.

"Not bad, and here I thought that you were loosing your brains."

"Ah, shut up!" He grabbed his pillow from his bed, which was besides mine and started hitting me with it.

"Hey it's not fair!" I grabbed my pillow as I too started hitting him with it. We played around for a bit more, as we tried to lighten up the atmosphere around us.

We finally stopped as we both were tired. We each lay in our own beds, gasping for air as Kaoru started to speak. "Hikaru, what should we do about the marriage… I know that you've agreed to become extra good friends with Haruhi, but are you really okay with the marriage in general?"

"I'm gonna tell ya' the truth Kaoru, since ya'r my bro. I'm 100 percent against the marriage in general, but the way you put it earlier didn't sound as bad as how moms had said it. That is why I'm agreeing to do it. I mean, I'm not gonna change the way that I already am with Haruhi, I'm gonna treat her 100 percent as a friend and that's that."

Kaoru turned his sight towards me and smiled. "Is that so…?"

"What are ya' smiling about, Kaoru, uh?" I questioned as I through my pillow at him, sadly I missed, that of course made him laugh.

"Oh… nothing, nothing…" He continued to laugh as he gasped for air. After a while of more laughing he calmed down. "Hey I think we should invite Haruhi over tomorrow, since neither of us have class. What do you think?"

"Eh, uhm… that sounds good. That sounds perfect actually." I had a mischievous smile on my face.

"Whatever you have in mind, I want in, Hikaru!"

"Of course, it's gonna be great! Okay I'll tell ya' tomorrow though, because I'm really tired… So Imma gonna go take a shower." I said as I stood from my bed, grabbed my towel and a pair of boxers with a shirt and headed for the bathroom.

"Okay, but hurry up because I too need to take a shower!" Kaoru yelled as I closed the bathroom door.

I turned on the hot water and got in. All my stress and my concern were going down the drain, all my confusion was being washed away. I stayed under the hot water for a while. Once finished taking my shower I dried myself up and signaled Kaoru that it was his turn.

I laid on my bed thinking about tomorrow, wondering if Haruhi will agree to come over, or if she had other plans already made. Wondering what she was doing at this moment. Suddenly thunder and lighting took me out of my thought. 'Wow its really getting bad outside.'

I doze back into my thoughts, waiting for Kaoru to come out of the shower to think of a plan for tomorrow. Ok so we were gonna invite Haruhi over, but then what. What were we gonna do all day long, just sit around and do nothing what so ever, yeah, not gonna happen.

Kaoru finally came out of the shower and jumped onto my bed. "What's bothering you, Hikaru?" He questioned as he dried his hair with a towel.

"Hey Kaoru, what are we gonna do tomorrow, if Haruhi does agree to come over?" I asked as I kicked him off my bed, literally.

* * *

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

"BAKA!... Uhm, what can we do… I haven't thought of that. What do you think we should do, Hikaru?... Hikaru… Hey Hikaru…" Unfortunately for Kaoru, Hikaru had already fallen asleep. Kaoru sighed as he turned off the light and also went to sleep. "Oh well, I guess we'll come up with something tomorrow."

* * *

_**End of Chapter 4!!**_

_Comment... Please._


	5. Let's Play A Little Game

_**Chapter 5; Let's Play a Little Game**_

_Last Chapter so far... I'll try to update soon... but like I said on the last chapter... I'm getting lazy on the typing part. :P_

* * *

_**-**__**The Next Day-**_

Hikaru was the first to wake up at the Hitachiin Mansion. He looked over to his brother who was still asleep. 'When did I fall asleep?' he thought as he stood up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. It was too early for the maids and cooks to be up. Weirdly Hikaru was always the first to wake up. He looked in the cabinets and took out a bowl and cereal, opening the fridge he took out the milk and mixed it with the cereal in the bowl.

He smiled as he looked around. He liked the quiet and relaxing time he always got in the mornings as he ate breakfast. It allowed him to think about what he would do during the day or about the past. How he and Kaoru would spend most of their time looking down on people and thinking on ways to make fun of them. They still do that, but not to the extreme.

"Hey, up so early as always." Kaoru said as he walked up from behind him, grabbing a bowl and getting another kind of cereal.

"Yea, so are we gonna invite Haruhi over, or what?"

"Of course, and I have a better plan though, lets go get her at her place that way she can't deny our invite." Kaoru said with a playful and cheerful smile.

"Aha, that sounds good. So what are we gonna do, have ya' thought of anything yet?" Hikaru questioned as he ate his cereal.

"I was thinking a Scavenger Hunt, while we go and pick Haruhi up, the maids can get everything set up… but then again I don't know since it sounds a little too childish…"

"No its okay, that sounds good but let's make it more interesting. Let's have booby traps all around the place, how about that?" Hikaru had a mischievous smile across his face.

"Awesome. Let's do that. I'll be back, I'm going to go tell the maids to start preparing, so that everything is ready for when we get back." Kaoru placed his plate on the sink and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Hikaru still sitting there with an empty bowl of what used to be cereal.

'Haruhi, will she agree to come over in such a short notice? Scavenger Hunt not bad, not bad at all.' Hikaru thought as he stood from his place leaving the bowl on the table and walking out of the kitchen and up to his room to change into normal clothing.

Kaoru walked in a few minutes later also changing into normal clothing. "So should we go already?" It was around 11:40-some a.m.

"Yea, it'll take us around 45 minutes to arrive at her place and come back. I bet by that time the maids would have been done. Let's go already." They both walked out of their room and out the front door, their driver was already waiting for them with the door open.

The drive to the Fujioka residence was silence as neither Hikaru nor Kaoru spoke.

As they finally arrive to Haruhi's place, Hikaru was the first to get off, not waiting for the driver to open the door. Kaoru followed after him. "Chotto… chotto mate, Hikaru!" Hikaru stopped right in front of Haruhi's apartment, as he waited for Kaoru to catch up. _(A/n; HiKaRi-ChaN: Chotto Mate = Hold On/Wait Up.)_

"Come on, Kaoru!" He said as he grew impatient. Kaoru finally reached the place and stood besides his brother. Hikaru ringed the door bell as they both waited for someone to open.

"I'm coming, hold on a minute." They heard a male's voice from inside call out, yet when the person opened the door, it wasn't a guy instead it was a really beautiful lady. "Yes, how can I help you?" said the lady with a male voice as he/she was looking down.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru looked confuse. The lady finally looked up and her voice changed. "Ah, what handsome young men, I don't know the reason why you two are here, but please come in! I'll serve some tea." She said in a very feminine voice.

They walked in, still confuse. "Gomen, Ms. we're looking for Fujioka Haruhi, but seem to have gotten the wrong house." Kaoru said as he and Hikaru sat around the Kotatsu. _(A/n; HiKaRi-ChaN: A Kotatsu is normally used in the winter. You sit directly on the floor, a lovely culture unique to Japan. In other words, it's just like a table, with legs much, much shorter, as you sit on the floor, the bottom of the table is cover with a cloth that will keep you warm. You sit around it and eat with your family.)_

"Oh my, my… No, you have the right place. So you two are my Haruhi's friends? Amazing!" She replied with such a cheerful tone in her voice.

"Ah Ma'm, not to sound rude or anything but doesn't Haruhi only live with her Otou-San?" Hikaru questioned as he took the cup of tea that the lady was handing him.

"Oh yes… How rude of me. I didn't quite introduce myself, I'm Haruhi's Otou-San, both of you can call me Ranka-San." Mr… Uhm, Ms. Ranka-San said as she handed Kaoru a cut of tea.

'Haruhi's Otou-San is… is… GAY!' The Twins both thought at the same time as they looked at each other with surprise written all over their faces.

The twins got over they're shock quite fast and all three started talking normally. After 30 minutes which seemed too had been and eternity for the twins, Kaoru finally had the guts to ask for Haruhi.

"Oh yes, yes. It totally slipped my mind that you were here for Haruhi. She's at school, taking some study courses. Ah that girl, she never stops studying."

"Arigatou, Ms. Ranka-San. Sorry for the intrusion, we're going to go look for Haruhi. We want to invite her over to our place, if that's ok with you?" Kaoru questioned with a gentle and masculine voice.

"Of course, of course that girl needs some time to play, but all she wants to do is study. Ah, sometimes it worries me that she never goes out."

"Don't worry Ma'm… We're gonna go rescue her from those human eating books. Rest assure of that. Now, if ya'll excuse us, we'll be leaving. It was nice meeting ya' Ms. Ranka-San." Hikaru said as he got up followed by Kaoru and with Ms. Ranka-San's blessing and good byes they went out the door and into the Limo. Hikaru directed the driver to head for the school and with a 'Yes Sir.' The driver drove off.

* * *

_**-With Haruhi at School... Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

'Ah, that was tiring… Too much math isn't good for one's health.' I checked my wrist watch to see how much time I had left 'till my next Study Class started. 'It seems the math teacher let us out really early, I have 35 minutes 'til my other class starts.' Sigh 'I guess I'll just stay here 'till its time to go in.' I sat down on a table in front of the class room. I took out my notebook and started doing my homework.

"Hey, is it okay if we sit here?" A male voice said from behind me with a sweet and playful tone to it.

I turned around to see who had just spoken to me and found myself looking at two handsome guys; a blonde, short guy and a tall dark haired one. "Sure, go right ahead." I said as I signaled them to sit.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" said the lil'shotta guy. "By the way, my name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni and this is my cousin Morinozuka Takashi. Hajimemashite!"

"Hajimemashite. My name is Fujioka Haruhi." I replied with a smile.

"Kawaii!" said Haninozuka-Senpai with a playful tone of voice.

"Uhm… Nani?" I asked confused.

"Haru-Chan's smile was Kawaii, ne ne Takashi, wasn't Haru-Chan's smile Kawaii?"

"Nh, Kawaii." replied Morinozuka-Senpai with a tough tone in his voice.

'Wow, he speaks…' I thought as I mentally laughed at my own comment. "Arigatou, Haninozuka-Senpai and Morinozuka-Senpai."

"Ne ne, Haru-Chan, you can call us Mitsukuni and Takashi even if we are Seniors." Said Haninozuka-Senpai with a cheerful smile

'Wow, they're Seniors?! I didn't know, I was just being polite and calling them Senpai.' I thought as I felt an animated sweat drop appear behind my head. "Oh no, I couldn't do that, calling my Senpais' by their first name."

"Fine, fine, then at least call us Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai, everybody calls us that, so it's ok. Ne ne, Haru-Chan, dai jobu ka."

"Hai, hai, dai jobu." _(A/n; HiKaRi-ChaN: Before getting any further, let me translate a couple of the words I've used. 'Arigatou Gozaimasu=Thank you very much'… 'Kawaii=Cute'… 'Nani=What'… 'Hajimemashite=Nice to Meet you'… 'Ne ne= Hey hey'… 'Dai jobu= It's alright'… 'Dai jobu ka=Is it alright?'… 'Hai=Yes' and I think that's it.)_

"Haru-Chan, what's that?" Honey-Senpai questioned as he pointed to the papers in front of her.

"This… My psychology notes. I have a tutoring class in about 20 minutes, so I wanted to go over the stuff before going in."

"Ne ne, Haru-Chan, Takashi is really good in psychology, so if you want to. He can tutor you. That way you don't have to be wasting your money on the class. Also Haru-Chan, I'm really good in math, just in case you need a tutor for that subject as well."

"Hountoni? Sugoi! If you two wouldn't mind…?" _(A/n; HiKaRi-ChaN: 'Hountoni=Really?'… 'Sugoi=Amazing!')_

"Of course we wouldn't mind, ne Takashi?"

"Nh, we wouldn't mind."

"See Haru-Chan, besides, I'm the one offering you the help." Honey-Senpai said as he sweetly smiled at me.

"Hai, Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

"Not a problem" Mori-Senpai replied all of a sudden. That of course shocked me a little but I still smiled with happiness and gratitude.

"Hai." I once again replied. We kept on talking for a bit more, as Mori-Senpai tutored me in psychology.

"Haru-Chan… you're really good in psychology. You really don't need a tutor!" Honey-Senpai said with amazement.

"Nh, Mitsukuni is right." Mori-Senpai added.

"Aha, yea, well it's just that I just want to improve myself in all my studies and try not to fall behind."

"What are you talking about, Haru-Chan? You're not falling behind at all, instead you are ahead!" said Honey-Senpai as he took out a piece of candy and handed it to me.

"Aha… Arigatou… demo, I still want to improve… is that too much for me to ask for?" _(A/n; HiKaRi-ChaN: 'Demo=But')_

"Not at all." Mori-Senpai replied.

"Ne ne, Haru-Chan, what are you gonna do today? Do you still have any other classes you need to attend to?" Honey-Senpai questioned

"No, not really…" but before I could finish my sentence, the twins came up from behind me

"Ha-Ru-Hi!" The twins semi-yelled in unison.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, nani?" I questioned as I looked up at them.

"Haruhi, let's go play!" Hikaru said as he held on to my hand, making me stand up.

"Yea, yea Haruhi let's go. We came all the way here to pick you up." Kaoru added as he held on to my other hand. They both started pulling me.

"Chotto… chotto matte! You guys hold on a minute!" I made the twins release me as I walked back to the table.

"Ha… Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled after me.

"Gomen ne, Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai, but my friends came to pick me up. I'll see you two later. Arigatou for the tutoring session Mori-Senpai." I said as I put my stuff away in my bag.

"Ne ne, Haru-Chan, here's our Cell Number just in case you need more tutoring. Don't hesitate to call, okay?"

"Hai, Arigatou Honey-Senpai." I took the piece of paper from Honey-Senpai and placed it inside my pocket as I walked over to the twins, hitting them both on the back of their heads.

* * *

_**-With Honey-Senpai & Mori-Senpai… Normal P.O.V-**_

"So, it seems they have become quite close, uh?" Honey-Senpai said with a serious look on his face as he saw the trio walking away.

"Nh, so it seems." Mori-Senpai replied.

"What do you think of Haru-Chan so far, Takashi?"

"Lost Kitten." Was all Mori-Senpai said in a calm and serious tone.

"Hountoni? Etto… I was thinking more of a Fluffy Bunny…"

Mori-Senpai semi-smiled at Honey-Senpai's statement. "Nh…"

"Ne ne, Takashi, you don't like Haru-Chan as a wife and neither do I, so let's drop ourselves out. Ne Takashi, what do you think?"

"Nh, let's drop out."

"Then it's settled, so we'll only be friends with Haru-Chan and see what'll happen with Souh-Kun and the Hitachiin Brothers."

"Nh…" They stood up and started walking the opposite direction that Haruhi had taken.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 5!!**_

_Kya Honey-Senpai is so adorable. TeeHee_


End file.
